


File No 100-5643

by NYWCgirl



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 09:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7972447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Neal get kidnapped. What does their kidnapper want of them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	File No 100-5643

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written to fill a prompt posted by pipilj on collarcorner in Round 46 (an old prompt from Round 43)  
> The WC division has many cold cases, what if one of the victims decides to kidnap Peter and Neal to force them to solve the case.

“ _Agent Burke, there is a visitor for you. A woman called Grimaldi_.”

Neal didn´t miss the way Peter rolled his eyes.

“You know her?”

“Send her up, Christine.” Peter put down the phone.

“Yeah, she has been here before. Something about Medicare fraud. There wasn´t enough to make it a case. I tried to explain that to her before.”

A woman enters the bullpen and Peter descends the stairs to meet her. Peter introduces her to Neal and invites the middle aged woman to his office. Neal promises to bring her coffee.

“How can I help you misses Grimaldi?”

Misses Grimaldi tells her story but Neal has to admit, there isn´t a case as far as he can tell. When the woman finishes her coffee, Peter explains to her there isn´t much he can do for her. She gives both men a furious glare before picking up her handbag and leaving the office.

“That went better than expected.” Peter sighs.

Jones comes in with info on the case they are working and both men refocus their attention.

 

* *  *

 

 

Three days later Neal and Peter are following some leads when misses Grimaldi gets in the backseat of Peter´s car. She calmly explains that they are coming with her and shows them the gun she has pointed at them.

“So agent Burke? Do I have you attention now?”

“Yes you have misses Grimaldi, but please put the gun down. Kidnapping a federal agent is a criminal offense, why don´t we go to the office and talk about your case.”

“My case.” She snorts. “So now I have a case?”

She is well prepared, because before Peter can react, she shoots Neal. He exclaims his surprise and pain while looking where he is shot, but his eyes are already rolling in his head.

“Peter?” Neal slurs before his eyes close and he slumps against the door of the car.

Peter wants to turn around, but the seatbelt prevents him from moving quick enough.

“Ah, ah, agent _Burke_. I wouldn´t do that if I were you. It was just a sedative. I can´t keep two men under control. “ She switched the tranquilizer gun for a real one.

“Now drive if you don´t want Mister Caffrey here dead.”

Peter drives away, following her instructions.

“What should I call you? Misses Grimaldi sounds a bit formal, doesn´t it?”

“Following Kidnapping101, agent Burke? Never mind, you can call me Cynthia, Peter.”

“Good. Now Cynthia, what do you want from us?”

“We will get to that later Peter, just take a left here and please stop talking. It is not going to work.”

They drive to a house in one of the outer edges of the city.

“OK, Peter; if you want Neal to stay unharmed, you won´t attract attention to yourself. We are getting out of the car, and you will lift Neal into the house. The door to the basement is open.”

“Cynthia, let´s talk about this.”

“Peter, don´t make me repeat myself. Do you need proof that I am serious?”

Peter studies her and then admits. “No, I don´t.”

“Now hand over the car keys.”

Peter hands them over and Cynthia leaves the car.

“I am waiting Peter, don´t make me lose my patience.”

Peter realizes that he can´t get away with Neal unconscious. He walks around the car and pulls Neal out of it.

He quickly carries Neal into the basement and is panting by the time he places Neal on the cot. He wants to turn towards Cynthia when he feels the dart hit him in the back. He can feel the drug spread very quickly through his system and he sort of collapses against Neal.

 

* *  *

 

Neal slowly wakes up. Jees, he really should tell Mozzie to lay off the wine. How much did they drink? He slowly opens his eyes and groans. Wait, there is someone next to him. Shit. What happened. He turns towards the person and it takes his drug addled brain a minute to figure out it is Peter who is next to him.

“Peter?” Neal groans when he turns to shake Peter. “Come on, wake up.”

When Peter doesn´t respond, Neal pushes himself up. There is something heavy around his ankle, so he bends to check it out. The anklet is still blinking green but there is a chain wrapped around his other ankle. He checks the lock, but the key hole is filled with super glue, so there is nothing to pick. Neal gets up and studies his surroundings when the door to the basement opens. It is misses Grimaldi.

“Oh, good to see you are awake Mister Caffrey.”

“Please, Neal.”

“Very well Neal, you can call me Cynthia. I guess you are hungry.”

Neal considers telling her that he is not, but decides he rather eat, they need to keep up their strength.

“Yes, I could eat something. What did you do to Peter?”

“I sedated him, just like you, but a lower dose, so he should some around any moment.” Cynthia explains checking her watch. She leaves, presumably to get something to eat.

Neal checks again on Peter when the door opens. Cynthia comes in and puts down a tray with two plates.

“Tuscan Tuna salad, I hope you like fish?”

“Yeah, no problem.”

“In the thermo flask is coffee, there is cream and sugar on the tray.”

“Thanks.”

Cynthia moves to leave.

“Why are you doing this?”

Cynthia studies Neal but must see that Neal is sincere.

“How can I let my child down? This clinic took all my savings and my daughter is still not cured. Do you have children, Neal?”

“No, I don´t, but I would fight like a lion if I had them.”

“That is why I am doing this. These guys scammed me out of my money and now I can´t pay for the necessary medical care my child needs.”

“Can I see the file?”

“It is on the table. When Peter is awake, I expect you two to study it, after Peter has eaten. There is water in the fridge and cookies in the tin.”

Cynthia leaves and it is only now that she mentioned it that Neal realizes, there is a fridge and a small toilet. He opens the fridge and sees that it is stocked with sodas, water and some snacks. He takes a bottle of water and the files and starts reading while eating his sandwich.

It doesn´t take long for Peter to rouse.

“Take your time, Peter, we aren´t going anywhere.”

“Do you have water?”

“Yeah, but I also have coffee.”

 “Water first.” Peter croaks.

Peter takes it easy, eats, drinks while Neal reads and makes notes. It helps improving his headache.

“And?” Peter asks.

“Well, she has a point.”

Peter scoots over and studies the notes Neal has made.

“You are right, I missed that detail. But still, there is nothing I can pursue.”

Before they know it, Cynthia is back. She glances over the papers that are laying spread over the table.

“I thought you men could use some dinner.”

Peter checks his watch in surprise. “Is it that late already?”

Cynthia puts a tray down. The plates are steaming with some sort of stew with mashed potatoes, cut fruit and two beers.

“Bon appetite.”

“Stay, we will tell you what we have been doing.” Neal suggests.

“I can´t. I need to bring Evelyn to physical therapy. Enjoy your meal. Oh and Peter, I took the liberty to text your wife that you are stuck on a case. Hope you don´t mind, but I don´t want your wife to worry. There are toiletries in the medicine cabinet. The chains allow you to enter it. See you tomorrow morning.”

 

* *  *

 

“Wakie, wakie.”

Neal groans while opening on eye.

“What time is it?”

“Six a.m. I need to go to work, so I made you your breakfast. There is coffee and pancakes and some granola bars if you get hunger later on. Is there anything else you need?”

“A computer?”

“Yeah, I can get one, wait.”

Cynthia quickly runs upstairs and comes back with a laptop bag.

“Power cord is inside. I got to run now. See you later.”

Both men watch her leave the basement.

“Can it be this easy?”

“Probably not.” Peter pulls out the laptop and both men stare at the ancient looking machine. Peter carefully opens it and starts it up. While they wait for the machine to boot, Neal pours them a cup of coffee. Finally the familiar Windows logo appears. It doesn´t take long for Peter curses.

“It is an ancient version and there is no wifi on this old thing. Hey, I guess it was not even invented, he sort of laughs.

“She probably doesn´t have money for an internet connection. Let along for a new laptop. Let´s eat breakfast before it gets cold.”

“I must admit, the woman knows how to cook.” Peter moans around a bite of pancake.

When they are done, Neal puts everything on the tray while Peter takes out the file and their notes.

 

* *  *

 

Peter´s stomach starts rumbling around noon.

“Do you think we are getting lunch?”

“Cynthia said she was going to work, so… no, probably not. But there are snacks in the fridge.”

They continue studying the case, making notes, discussing leads. When suddenly they hear someone running through the house and then the door opens.

“I´m sorry, I didn´t mean to let you starve, work… it doesn´t matter, I am here now. I made some grilled cheese sandwiches and tomato soup. Well enjoy, got to go.”

Before they can say anything, Cynthia is gone.

Both men dig in.

“Oh, this is good. We have to solve this case before I end up with a BMI of 32.” Neal sighs with a smile.

“Let´s get back to work then. How did they syphon the money?”

A couple of hours later, Peter gets up and stretches. He perks his ears when they hear someone upstairs. But it doesn´t sound like Cynthia. The steps are lighter.

“HELP! CAN YOU HEAR US?” Peter calls out.

The door opens and steps can be heard, but they are tentatively. A girl peeks down. She appears to be around eight years old.

“Hi sweetheart, what is your name?”

“Mum says I´m not allowed to talk to strangers.” She studies both men and the chain around their leg. “But since you are in our basement and mum feeds you, I guess you are not strangers.”

“That is Peter and I am Neal. What is your name?”

“Lisa.”

“Hi Lisa, we are trying to help your mum.”

“She told me. I wanted a snack and thought that maybe you also wanted one.”

“A cookie would be nice.” Neal says

“Mum made some last night. I will get them.” The girl giggles.

She slowly makes her way up the stairs. Peter returns his attention back to the file.

When Lisa returns, she is pale and both men can hear her breathe.

“Are you OK, Lisa?” Peter checks.

“Yeah, this is normal.” She whispers trying to catch her breath.

“Why don´t you sit down. We are not going to hurt you. Please sit, you look a bit pale.”

Neal takes a piece of paper and starts folding some intricate origami animal and hands it to Lisa.

“Thank you, it is beautiful.”

“Are you feeling better?”

“Yes, will you be able to help us?”

“Yes, Honey, we are going to help you and your mum.”

“Do you want a soda with your cookie?”

“No thank you.”

Peter continues to work on the case and Lisa takes out her phone. She keeps herself entertained while Peter and Neal keep pitching ideas while the door opens.

“LISA!”

“Down here, mum.”

Cynthia studies the scene in front of her.

“Lisa, I told you to stay upstairs.”

“It´s OK mum, Neal and Peter are going to help us.”

“We are not going to hurt her, OK? Seriously, we are no threat to her. Peter assures Cynthia.

“Are you getting somewhere?”

“I have to admit, you were right. I should have studied your case more carefully.”

“Thank you. Sorry, I kidnapped you.”

“No, I am the one that needs to apologize to you. You were right, there is something fishy going on.”

“I am so glad you found something. I really was starting to believe I was losing my mind.”

“You are not getting mad Cynthia. Come on now, no tears.”

“It´s OK.” Neal puts his hand on her arm.

“No Peter is right, you two continue and I will go make dinner. Afterwards you can call your wife.”

Cynthia wipes het tears away and leaves the basement. Lisa looks happy.

“Why are you so happy, little monster?” Neal laughs.

“Whenever mum is happy, she makes something yummy.”

“Is your mum not happy a lot?”

“She has to work hard is tired when she gets home. But that is OK.”

“Well, I guess we are getting something really good.”

Sometime later, Cynthia returns.

“If I release the chain, do you promise you won´t make a run for it?”

“And miss a great dinner, I don´t think so.” Peter hurries to answer, Neal nodding in agreement.

Cynthia hesitates a second but then makes a decision and takes out a grinder.

“Allow me.” Neal hold out his hands to take the tool.

“Old school?”

“Something like that.”

A couple of minutes later, both men are free and climbing the stairs to the house. On the table in the small kitchen is a tray with some roasted chicken, rosemary potatoes and a nice looking salad. The aroma´s smell delicious and they all cram around the table.

When they are done, Peter tries to stealthy release his belt, which makes the rest of the party laugh.

Cynthia hands Peter his phone. When he looks at her questionably, she answers.

“Your wife is probably worried. Call her.”

“Anything in particular that you want me to tell her?”

“That you love her and will be home tonight.”

Peter looks up in surprise but hits El´s speed dial.

“Hi Hon, just calling to tell I will be late. It is possible we do an all-nighter. Neal is with me. Love you and I will bring you Azaleas.”

 “Voicemail.” Peter explains his monologue.

“What was it with the flowers?” Cynthia asks. “Is it some sort of code?”

“Yeah, she will know I am really OK.”

“That is good, so now you have time for some dessert.”

“By the time we leave, you will need to roll us out of the house.” Peter chuckles.

Cynthia comes back with homemade Tiramisu and coffee. They enjoy the dessert and then Neal quickly gets their notes while Cynthia puts Lisa to bed. Peter explains what they suspect and tells Cynthia. Her smile only gets bigger.

“I am not promising anything, but I do promise to do my best to get these guys into court.”

“That is all I am asking. All I ever asked. Please go home. I trust you to handle this case, especially since you met Lisa.”

“She is a lovely girl. You can be proud.”

“I am. When you are done, I will drive you home.”

“Don´t bother, stay with Lisa, we will catch a cab.”

 

* *  *

 

The case is researched by Peter´s team and proves legit. Diana goes undercover as a single mum and it doesn´t take long to get evidence to prove the fraud.

When the FBI hands over the case to the DA´s office, Peter and Neal visit Cynthia. There is homemade pie, excellent coffee and happy faces.

Neal produces by magic a large gift box and presents it to Lisa. Lisa´s face shows her excitement while she tears at the wrapping paper.

“Mum, it is a table! I have my own tablet!”

Cynthia has tears in her eyes.

“Look, it has everything already installed.” Peter explains when Lisa sits next to him.

“It has games and Neal even installed an app to fold origami.”

While Neal is showing Lisa the origami, he brought a whole bunch of colorful papers. Peter explains that the local hospital is offering to pay for Lisa´s therapies and surgeries.

When Cynthia gets overwhelmed, Peter gets awkward and Neal takes over, comforting Cynthia.

“It is a good thing Cynthia. The hospital heard your story in the news and they are offering you this. Just take it and enjoy it. You have earned it.”

“I can´t thank you enough.”

“You did.”

Neal and Peter say their goodbyes and get into Peter´s car.

“Who would have thought a kidnapping would lead to all of this?”


End file.
